Complexities
by Axel's Ashes
Summary: Larxene is prideful, Kairi is heartbroken. The strangest things can bring people together. .:shoujo-ai, AU, Threeshot, LarxeneKairi, Kairix?:.
1. Lying Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Haunting Ground, Wii Tennis, Mario Kart, the song "Tik tok", or Final Fantasy XII. Or that song by Nickelback.

Pairing: Larxene x Kairi (with a tiny hint of Akuroku, because I'm awesome), Kairi x ?

Warnings: A bit of girl-on-girl hanky-panky, smoking, profane language, high school AU, teenage girl drama

A/N: I have been avoiding AU fanfiction like a younger sibling – writing it, at least. But inspiration is inspiration, and I am but a passage for my muse. I was up until one in the morning trying to finish this story and I had school and work the next day. Death.

Chapter One – Lying Knights

The car hums like the womb of a mammoth metal mother and the radio spews forth the fecal matter known as pop music. Demyx's long nails claw at the numbers programmed to radio stations, desperately searching for a good listen to ease his ADD and Pop-needy brain.

All of the stations kill a portion of Larxene's dignity, though her one true anesthesia is the knowledge that this is not by choice. Demyx is overlord here, and Larxene knows if she even reached toward the volume knob she would have her hand bitten off or Demyx would flail around violently, thus careening them off the side of the road.

The girl sits in the middle seat, anxiously wringing her fingers as she gazes forlornly at the racing landscapes – not that there is anything to see out here aside from economical decay – through the fragile sheet of glass preventing her from plummeting into the pavement or tumbleweeds that litter the edges of the road. She is the very epitome of death, what with her bloody hair clinging to her face and her drowning eyes sucking in everything good of the world, her pale skin and her dangerously thin figure, her sorrowful face that kills children's joy.

Larxene watches her with a morbid fascination, waiting for her to speak. If she's anything like Demyx her mouth will be moving a mile a minute, but as it is, she does not appear to have anything at all in common with Demyx, at least regarding mannerisms. She doesn't even appear to be residing in the same plane of existence.

Blue eyes drifting in and out of reality, – at least, Larxene's reality – the girl moves her lips, and the words that issue forth are delicate and unassuming. She is quiet and adopts a guise of humility, her voice barely reaching Larxene's ears over the horrid cacophony that is Demyx's choice of music.

"This song is sad," she mumbles, and though it is obviously intended to be heard, she isn't shoving it down anyone's throat. Demyx keeps his eyes on the road and scoffs, but Larxene glances back in the rearview mirror, surreptitiously examining the girl's teary eyes. Such a reaction causes Larxene to tune in to the radio, listening intently to the words. It's just something by Nickelback, she finds with disappointment. Nickelback fails miserably at being anything other than superficial, so Larxene does not understand the girl's sudden spurt of emotion.

"How is it sad? He's telling her she'll never be alone 'cause he'll always be with her," Demyx explains, chuckling. The car roars to a stop and Demyx doesn't linger before jerking the key from the ignition, killing the sound that forces invisible tears down a quiet girl's cheeks.

The girl laughs, but it's hollow. She grins maniacally. Larxene shivers – and it isn't just the outrageous cold of the night – before hurriedly making her way up Axel's driveway. She doesn't want to hear what the girl says, because it already makes her sad and she kind of knows what is coming.

But she can hear the girl speak anyway.

"Because he's lying."

-0-0-

When they have known each other long enough to be friends, long enough for Larxene to know the girl's name is Kairi and she is a silly, heartbroken child – the kind of person Larxene doesn't like, because she hates feeling pity – Larxene makes unnecessary but mostly platonic physical contact. Every traditional "movie might" on Saturdays, Larxene curls up on Kairi's lap while Axel vaguely commands against what he calls "lesbian action" on his parent's couch. Kairi never minds, never seems too uncomfortable aside from her continuous surprise – really, she should be used to it by now – and Larxene never stops, even at the constant jokes thrown their way by Demyx, Zexion, and Axel.

Larxene latches herself onto Kairi's arm and hugs it against herself tightly, embraces Kairi desperately every time she sees her, as though years and wars and economies had separated them. She will drink after Kairi, eat after her, and while Zexion finds it repulsive, Larxene finds it oddly normal, second-nature. Kairi will call Larxene honey or sweetie and even though she calls everyone those things, Larxene likes to think there is something special in the way she uses them for her.

Kairi and Larxene are together more often than not, whenever they can be what with living a distance from each other and having no money for the economy's gas prices. Larxene cannot remember why she has gravitated so intensely toward the sad girl, only that it has most definitely happened, that Kairi had definitely made a profound effect on Larxene the night she was terrifyingly honest.

But no one knows Kairi. Larxene is rudely reminded of it as she slouches in the passenger seat of Axel's wimpy but useful car, intently trying to discern if the band playing was Chevelle or Breaking Benjamin – how she could possibly confuse the two, she has no idea, but the particular song is making it increasingly difficult to tell which band it is – when Axel says, "You don't know. No one really knows Kairi."

She has forgotten what they'd been discussing, but that reply jolts her from between-dimension flitting.

"It doesn't matter how much time you spend with her, you just don't know anything about her," Axel continues, and Larxene found herself wondering just exactly how much time Kairi has spent with Axel.

Larxene wants to argue. She knows Kairi's favorite color is blue, she walks into French class late every single day, she is taking a college class, she likes cheese pizza not because she is a vegetarian but because she just doesn't like pepperonis. She knows Kairi wants to have children one day, but she doesn't care if she ever gets married. She knows Kairi has been badly hurt by someone.

But really, Larxene realizes she doesn't know anything at all about Kairi Lockhart.

-0-0-

Kairi is crying.

It is the beginning of their Literature class and Larxene is ranting away about how much she dislikes traversing the hallways. The teacher is gone again, vanished – to where, no one ever actually knows, but it happens quite frequently.

When Larxene recognizes the silent, invisible tears, she breaks into a potentially useless, "What happened?" As Kairi collects herself, trying to work up the nerve to speak, Larxene adds, "What did he do?" Because while she doesn't know very much about Kairi, she knows the only reason Kairi would be sad.

"He won't leave me alone. He…came to my house last night."

She is shaking. Disregarding the blaring fact that the room is full of potential onlookers, Larxene jumps out of her seat and kneels beside Kairi's desk, wrapping her arms around her to the best of her ability. Luckily, she has long limbs.

Without warning, a surge of hatred spawns within Larxene, the kind of coal black sludge that doesn't ever go away once it's been borne. Her grasp on Kairi's arm tightens, though she slacks her grip upon realizing her actions.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Kairi shakes her head just slightly, but tears are slipping down her cheeks now and she is grimacing down at her lap as her fingers idly scratch at the surface of her jeans.

Larxene doesn't say anything because she is afraid to face the truth that she is unable to do anything. She doesn't say anything because she feels guilty for the pitch bile thriving in her innards, because she pities Kairi and because she hates feeling pity.

But she never lets go.

-0-0-

There is always a subtle melancholy in Kairi's smile, even when she is laughing out loud. Her eyes sparkle but swirl with ignored depression; her lips tremble. Larxene detests herself for staring at Kairi's trembling lips, for wrapping her arms around the tiny girl every chance she gets, for laying her head in the girl's lap. What was once innocent friendship somehow becomes a raging, flaring source of guilt, and Larxene cannot even begin to comprehend how or why it happened.

Making Kairi laugh is unsatisfactory because Larxene is cursed with the awareness that Kairi is never completely laughing. When most of her dark sunshine is laughing and grinning and prodding jokes, her eyes are sullen and her lips are begging for a kiss.

Larxene almost makes the mistake of hating Kairi. When they are together, they form a sanctuary, one that Larxene often finds herself running to with open arms and chiding guilt. It angers her when Kairi's sadness carries over, when her invisible tears and her hollow laughter and her trembling lips rear their ugly heads on sacred ground.

Kairi is lying on her bed, secure with her innocent friendship, secure with Larxene. She is staring blankly at the ceiling, surfing dimensions. Larxene hovers over her suddenly, unsure of what she will do but incensed by the emptiness in Kairi's drowning eyes. Kairi remains unaffected, because she sees no threat in Larxene, sees no predator, and that summons the guilt.

She'd been laughing, they'd been laughing together, and everything had been fine. Didn't Kairi enjoy the time they spent together? But now she is crying again and Larxene is snapping, the bones of her resolve to remain Kairi's friend are crackling sickeningly beneath the looming giant's foot. She wants Kairi to have the decency to be happy when she is with her, but Larxene knows deep down that this is a ridiculous demand. It is not Kairi's fault. It could not possibly be Kairi's fault.

"Just because _he_ lied to you doesn't mean _I_ will," Larxene snaps, and she knows she's glaring. Kairi looks up at her bewildered, innocent and unaware and utterly confused.

Her cheeks are pink and her lips parted. She is breathing a bit heavily, her heart is pounding a bit faster. "What?" she whispers.

And Larxene knows for certain that the only way to make Kairi happy is to make _him_ disappear.

-0-0-

Such an accumulation of obnoxious, unfriendly humans makes Larxene slightly nauseas. But Kairi is at her side, grinning like mad, excitedly pointing at an ensemble hanging in a window, and that almost thoroughly calms Larxene's inherent distaste for other people.

"Isn't it gorgeous? I saw this here the other day and wanted it so bad, but I don't have enough."

The cliché factor in the situation gives Larxene a bad taste in her mouth but even so there remains a gaping lack of money in her wallet. She shrugs casually, skillfully disguising the disappointment in herself.

"If I had the money, I'd definitely buy it for you," she promises, and when Kairi tosses a curious glance at her, she adds, "Since your birthday is coming up and all." Kairi smiles and it is almost completely happy. Larxene feels her heart swell and reaches out to embrace the girl, but all the beauty of the world shatters and Kairi's lovely cheerful countenance is thrown to a passing torrent.

Kairi's eyes are wide and her mouth slightly agape; she is already pale from inactivity but it seems to worsen as her eyes train dead-still on the object of her terror.

Larxene knows what Kairi is looking at before she turns around and she knows what she's going to do about it. She doesn't even try to pretend civility; her legs immediately react and her softball-player's arm pulls back and shoots forward into the face of the young man who caused all of Kairi's pain.

She is expecting Kairi to scream, because that's what the heroine does in these kinds of circumstances. She will scream for Larxene to stop, _stop, you're hurting him_. No such occurrence hinders her, however, and so she does not stop. Her fists continuously plow into the man's face, her leg rising to plant a kick in his stomach.

It isn't until she is on top of him, straddling his shrieking, flailing body, that Kairi tells her to stop. Her hands are around his neck, squeezing as hard as she can, and she distantly hears voices around her, frantic, disapproving, uncertain voices. Kairi places a delicate hand on Larxene's shoulder and she freezes instantaneously, hesitantly pulling her hands away from the boy's neck.

Kairi's lips are against her ear, soft but chapped, _touching_ her. "That's enough, Larxene."

Larxene twists around, guilt creeping onto her face, swimming in her dark eyes. She feels like a monster at first, a terrible, grotesque monster undeserving of Kairi's presence. But Kairi does not look at her with contempt or even regret; there is some agreement that passes between the two girls, some burst of gratitude. Kairi is not sorry Larxene has done such a thing.

But Kairi's hand on her shoulder tightens its hold and urges her away from the boy, and Larxene slowly rises to her feet. The mall is surreal, otherworldly, and the only thing that makes any of it real is Kairi's hand slipping into her own, fervently leading her away, through hordes of people and doors of glass and into the biting cold of winter.

"Someone called security on you. You're lucky it's an uneventful town, or you'd have had them crawling all over you."

Honeybees. Ignorant honeybees. Larxene loathes living in a hive.

And just like that, you can get them all aggravated. You can change everything.

They are racing through the parking lot, lost amidst the sea of abandoned metallic husks, the shells of mechanical mothers. Larxene yanks Kairi back, still clutching her hand as though it is her only lifeline to the world.

For a moment, she hesitates. It feels like there is something she is supposed to say, but she can't decide what it is, so she simply wraps her athlete arms around a tiny, angelic girl and kisses her.


	2. Living Karma

A/N: Larxene is playing Final Fantasy XII. Demyx, Axel, Zexion, and Kairi are playing Mario Kart. Mhm. :)

Chapter Two – Living Karma

There is some semblance of affection between them, but it is not enough. Kairi continues to glance warily over her shoulder, to shudder at romantic songs or actions, to smile only halfway. Any progress she had made is shattered like the beauty that had graced her face when she had given Larxene a real, glimmering smile.

"I hate it when men lie to me, but do you know what I hate even more? When men actually think I believe them."

Larxene does not understand. Kairi feels the need to associate with men now, like she needs to prove something to herself. What she is trying to prove, Larxene does not know, nor does she understand why they are pretending like the kiss never happened.

Firstly, she does not understand why she is not good enough for Kairi.

"Maybe you shouldn't be screwing around with those kinds of guys in the first place," Larxene snaps, growling at the television screen as she violently mashes controller buttons. "Damn fucking elemental! I didn't even do anything!"

"Hey," Kairi warns from her lazy position strewn across the bed. "Language."

"Now I'm not even on the fucking map! What happened?"

Kairi leans forward, lying on her stomach beside the raving girl. Her eyes slide out of focus as she stares into the screen, but they follow Larxene's characters as they hack away at various enemies.

"Now I'm being ambushed by zombies. Great," Larxene mutters irately. Kairi giggles, and Larxene has to put forth extra effort to not look at her. One wrong move and she will die, and then where will she be? She'd have to clear the whole map all over again.

"Penelo needs a Curaga. Reddas is blind," Kairi says suddenly, pointing at the respective characters for emphasis. Larxene mumbles profanities as her thumbs dance across the controller deftly.

"Oh, right, and this fantastic secret _thing_ is useless because I don't have the godforsaken item!"

"Ooo, I wonder where it leads."

Larxene waves her off dismissively. "I'll look it up on a walkthrough later."

Silence extends its hovering body over the pair, present as Larxene retreats her characters and Kairi watches absentmindedly. Larxene glances over at the redhead more than once, calculating, debating kissing her again.

But then it suddenly occurs to her that she is not the only one who has been presented the privilege of kissing Kairi Lockhart. There have been others, that man for one, and who knew how many times he corrupted her pretty, trembling lips. Then all the nasty boys Kairi was throwing herself at recently received that which they did not deserve, and Larxene wants to strangle all Kairi's kisses out of them, wants to cut off their filthy hands and their slobbery lips.

A frustrated growl reverberates up her throat, earning Kairi's curious gaze. Larxene steals a glance of stormy blue eyes. "The elemental is pissed at me again." Kairi chuckles and looks at the screen, only to widen her eyes.

"Hey, two of your people are dead!"

Larxene finds herself pathetically thinking that it just isn't fair.

-0-0-

Zexion perches on the edge of the chair, holding a small white wheel in front of him as he trains his eyes determinedly on the television screen. Axel and Demyx take similar stances, except Demyx is stretched out over Axel's lap, taking up the length of the couch in the corner. Axel throws his arms into the air victoriously, shouting obnoxiously about how awesome he is. Zexion casts a dark glare in Demyx's direction as Demyx cackles maniacally.

"Ha-ha, take _that_, Zexy!"

"Who leaves banana peels on the mushrooms?" Zexion barks shrilly.

Kairi sits against the arm of the couch across the television, holding her own wheel steadily. Rather than obscenely flailing about as Demyx is doing, she is delicately turning the wheel, holding her own arms as still as she can. Larxene's head is in her lap, eyes watching Kairi, fascinated.

For someone so spontaneously stupid when distraught, Kairi is awfully good at remaining level-headed during a video game.

Larxene watches her lips spread into a sadistic grin. This streak of evil is followed by shouts of agony and contempt from the other players in the room.

"Who did that?" Axel demands, but his eyes never leave the screen. "I lost three places!"

Kairi lets out a deep, noticeable evil laugh. Demyx's own bright laughter fills the room and Zexion snorts disapprovingly.

"Kairi, how could you?" Demyx wails.

"Now I'll crush you all!" Kairi exclaims, and Larxene watches her take first place in the flashing cartoon race. She can't help but feel guilty as her hand reaches up to tangle long fingers in red hair.

Kairi jumps, startled, and looks down at the impish blonde in her lap. Larxene responds with a lustful smirk, one that she knows will have Kairi avoiding her for several days, but she can't seem to find the willpower to stop herself.

"Ha! Kairi, you're in last place!" Demyx calls gleefully. He is entirely ignored; Kairi's eyes never leave Larxene's. The stare begins to last so long that Larxene shifts uncomfortably, fighting the urge to look away. She has no idea what is dancing around Kairi's beautiful, raining mind, and it gives her goose-bumps.

Kairi's bloody hair tickles her face. Kairi's solemn, drowning eyes creep closer. Kairi's chapped, parted lips hover above her own. Kairi's eyelids slide shut, two windows closing, shutting out the rain. And Larxene does something very uncharacteristic.

She panics.

"I have to pee," she murmurs, and she is on her feet before Kairi can show her that hurt expression that must be growing on her face. She is up the stairs clumsily but quickly and she is in the bathroom before she can feel the tears streaking her face. The door slams shut behind her, twists into lock.

She can't believe she's crying until she looks in the mirror. It feels odd, surreal. She cannot remember the last time she cried. It reminds her of how deeply she feels, how emotional she can be. It reminds her that she is a girl.

She hadn't known she'd forgotten.

-0-0-

"Have you told her you love her?"

Axel's aqua eyes glint in the glaring moonlight. Larxene watches the cigarette resting between his skeletal fingers intensely. She can remember those fingers gliding expertly across the keys of a piano, playing her a love song. She kind-of wishes she was six years old again.

A sharp nose wrinkles, an elegant female hand clamps over it. "Smoking is disgusting."

A sly, measuring smirk is her response. Grinning around his cigarette, Axel glances challengingly at her in his peripheral vision.

"Roxas doesn't like it, either," he muses, and his eyes shift to the starry sky. Larxene exhales loudly, a puff of steam flowing from between her lips. She wraps her arms around herself, bouncing on her toes.

"It's so damn cold out here."

"Is it different when you're with her?"

"Fuck you."

Larxene reaches over abruptly, snatching Axel's wrist and yanking it towards herself. He tightens his grip on the cigarette and directs a guarded glare into her glistening eyes. "If you're not cold-hearted, Larxene," Axel says loudly, voice full of wicked amusement, "then let her go."

The girl jerks herself away, turning on her heels as she stares out into the wasteland of Nowhere, searching for the lights of houses in the distance. They are either too far out, or everyone is asleep, for all she can see in the horizon is darkness.

"Never," she whispers.

"Never?"

Her voice breaks, tumbles to her feet in tiny, sparkling shards. "I can't be him."

Axel makes a thoughtful noise, a potential agreement. He nods once, sucking in air deeply. He tosses his cigarette to the ground and stomps on it gently.

"Never," he agrees.

-0-0-

Denial and guilt swirl around her like a thick mist—she idly wonders if that's the cause of her drooping, clingy hair today. She stands tall in the middle of the hallway, grateful that most of the eager, chattering children have left the building or confined themselves to various classrooms for after-school clubs. She almost grins when she remembers that Axel is in chess club now, still trying to woo Roxas.

The smile quickly dies as Kairi shifts in front of her, moving her weight from one side to the other. The girl's eyes are watery as ever, whirlpools of soul-sucking, aquatic hell. How she wishes to be drowned in those eyes and never resurface.

Her fingers drift to her mouth and she chews absently on the nail of her middle finger, grinning at a passing security guard. She finds it funny how they all seem to be waiting for her to snap.

"What's up, Larxene?" Kairi presses, eyes darting around the hall uncomfortably. She looks so small and angelic that Larxene regret ever touching her. Such a princess could never hurt anyone, and yet Larxene had no problem causing pain in others if only it was of benefit to herself. And that's all beating Kairi's ex-boyfriend's face in was. It was a selfish desire to protect Kairi, to draw her in closer, to shut her off from other affections and feelings.

She regrets hearing Kairi's broken heart pouring out through her words, regrets falling under the spell of her siren eyes.

"We can't be friends anymore," Larxene says finally. She makes eye-contact, gazed at Kairi with her frigid stare. _I'm good at this sort of thing_, she tells herself.

Kairi looks desperate and frantic for a glorious split second but it vanishes expertly. She seems unaffected, businesslike. Her head raises as if proving a point. Her eyes harden, water in winter, not immune to the icy mother.

"Very well," she says, clipped.

Larxene grins sardonically and laughs, a loud, boisterous laugh that evidently frightens Kairi. "Very well," she mimics, and turns to walk briskly down the hall.

Tears fill her eyes.

_Very well._


	3. Losing Kings

A/N: Haunting Ground and Wii Tennis. The song is "Tik Tok" by Kesha (one of the most retarded songs in the world). Wow. It feels weird. Sora and Riku weren't in this story at all. Ah, well. Final chapter! Woo!

Chapter 3 – Losing Kings

It lasts a week. It lasts a week and then Larxene is turning in her chair, inquiring about what author Kairi plans to write her essay on. It is with only the slightest measure of hesitance that Kairi replies, "Sartre."

"Was that on the list she gave us?" Larxene presses. Kairi nods.

"Yeah, toward the top. He's one of the playwrights. Easier that way, you know? I only have to read two plays and one book instead of three books." A silence creeps upon them, threatening to be awkward, but Kairi shoves it aside with a dim smile. "What about you?"

Larxene straightens her posture a bit before proudly proclaiming, "Orwell."

Kairi's eyes glitter and her hands come together just once in a sort of clap. "Ahh, I almost picked him. I just love that man."

And then they're talking in school again which leads to neither of them feigning illness on movie nights which leads to the pattern returning, with Kairi lounging on Larxene's bed as the blonde screams profanities at her television screen.

Their conversations remain vague and unattached for as long as they can stand, and then Larxene can't help but ask, as Kairi's running a big-boobed woman through a castle full of psychos, "Have you spoken to him?"

Kairi jolts momentarily, the woman on the screen nearly running headfirst into a shrieking woman wielding a large shard of glass. "No."

"That's good," Larxene replies, and she can't hide how relieved she is. Kairi passes her the controller a few minutes later, updating her on what they need to proceed to the next area of the game. When Larxene takes the controller, she purposely lets her fingers touch Kairi's, testing. Kairi shivers and tries to disguise it by rolling over onto her back, prepared to sit upright.

But Larxene tosses the controller onto the floor and she's hovering over the redhead, arms on either side, head dipped low, low enough for their breaths to mingle.

She can feel Kairi's hand on her stomach, sliding up her side, tangling into her hair. They gaze at each other for a few very long, agonizing seconds before the intensity thickens so much that it seems to be taking physical shape. Larxene's eyes are hazy with lust, and she knows this because that's how Kairi's looking at her, and she remembers the time on Axel's couch but she knows she's not running anywhere this time.

Kairi pulls Larxene down as she rises up to meet her lips, and the mashing of their mouths is painful with clacking teeth but by no means is it unsatisfactory. A dog is barking frantically on the television, a woman is chuckling darkly. And just as Larxene slides her tongue into Kairi's willing mouth, a shrill scream jumps at them and the two girls are leaping away from each other, hearts racing and breaths labored. They do not look at each other, and Larxene looks at the television screen.

"Guess I forgot to pause it," she murmurs, taking the controller into her hands. She loads again and starts to play, emptying her mind. Kairi soon returns to her rightful place at Larxene's side, lying on her stomach as she shouts and points at the screen.

-0-0-

Larxene's in the middle seat of Demyx's van, absorbing the body heat of a strangely rigid Kairi. Axel's in the front seat, ranting about how Roxas needs to just run into his open arms already, and Zexion's in the back, headphones over his ears and eyes directed out the window.

Larxene loathes Demyx's taste in music but as Demyx dances and sings to an absurdly catchy song, Larxene tries to subtly ask what the name of the song is. Demyx is all too willing to tell her, noisily, so that all the inhabitants of the van learn of Larxene's uncharacteristic inquiry.

"It's called Tick Tock, I think," he says. "You like this song?"

Kairi's looking at her now and Larxene feels her face getting hot so she swiftly turns to stare out the window at the nothing of the wasteland they live in. "No, not really," she insists. "It's just catchy. The song itself is fucking retarded, but I like that weird 'oo' thing she does."

Demyx laughs and tries to mimic it as the song continues, failing miserably. He's not a bit sad about it though and laughs heartily as the group laughs with him. It was a general warm moment for everyone, but Larxene will remember it later for Kairi's genuinely cheerful giggling.

And after Demyx drops them off—Kairi deciding last minute to stay the night with Larxene—they're suffering an awkward silence until Kairi suddenly leaps onto Larxene's bed, boldly singing out loud with all her strength of lungs. She tries to get the weird sound the lady singer made, the one Demyx couldn't get right, and she does it so perfectly that Larxene begins to wonder just how biased she is.

Her cheeks turn pink, so Larxene rushes up onto the bed with her, throwing her arms into the air as she, too, attempts to mimic the singer's voice.

Kairi laughs so hard she clutches at her ribs, and Larxene can't help but laugh just as insanely. They fall into each other, their only support, and as they sing silly lyrics and mimic bizarre noises their noses are so close they're nearly touching, their lips are so close they're nearly kissing. And suddenly Larxene is acutely aware of her own chest against Kairi's, and it raises within her a fit of guilt. She wants to pull away, wants to leave, but she loves this moment, loves Kairi's iridescent smile and the simplicity of this situation.

The redhead sees Larxene's smile falling and her own does too, but as the girls catch each other, they burst into another fit of girlish giggles. A running thought seems to latch onto the thick guilt-ridden air and suddenly they aren't giggling anymore because their lips are too busy.

Larxene throws Kairi down on the bed—Kairi giggles again, reaching up to wrap her arms around Larxene's neck as the blonde straddles her. They laugh periodically as their lips mesh, but it's hysterical, insane, and it evolves into dripping tears and low sobs. Larxene can't tell which tears are hers and it doesn't seem to matter, they are the same body of water, flowing through each other, clawing at delicate, female skin, pulling at sanitary, silken hair.

Kairi does not stop Larxene's hands on her breasts, does not stop Larxene's fingers sliding up her skirt. She gasps and grips Larxene's hair so tightly it should hurt, but Larxene does not even begin to notice.

And for awhile, they're both in that other dimension, far away from the little town perched in the middle of nowhere, far away from crazy ex-boyfriends and cynical, pushy childhood friends. For awhile, it's just Larxene and Kairi.

-0-0-

The mall, being the only place teenies can be other than home, is swarming with chattering, faceless nobodies, the kind that sicken Larxene. But Kairi's next to her, smiling again, and this time that man won't be around to shatter Kairi's radiant happiness. Larxene even goes so far as to wrap her monster hand around Kairi's tiny one, and Kairi grins up at her.

A tempest rages in. Larxene can feel it racing through her hair, pulling at her skin, urging her to take Kairi and run. When she finally glances away from the used video game in her hand, she sees Kairi at the front of the store, talking animatedly with a young blond man.

Larxene creeps silently upon the pair, hawk eyes glowering at the man from behind Kairi. Kairi is actually smiling and laughing with this…this nobody.

Kairi follows the intimidated gaze of her companion and her eyes light up. "Larxene!" she breathes. "This is Tidus. We dated for like a week. He's a real sweetheart." The boy blushes and, in his ignorance, speaks.

"Hey, I get a break, like, now. Wanna go out for lunch?" he offers. Kairi looks at Larxene questioningly, innocently, but Larxene is too angry to deal with this.

"The fuck do I care? Do what you want," she sneers, and she glimpses Kairi's falling face before quickly leaving and ducking into the next store over, eyes peering out, waiting for Kairi to leave the game store. She wouldn't dare leave with the boy, surely.

But she's forgotten that Kairi does stupid things when she's distraught, and her glimmering angel is heading toward the foot court with the stupid blond boy at her side.

She's ready to leave until she sees _him_.

He's got the barest remnants of a bruise over his left eye—Larxene prides herself on her artistic talents—and a very angry expression. He shoves the blond boy aside and takes Kairi by the arm roughly, staring intensely into her eyes. Whatever he says has Kairi in tears, looking torn, and Larxene immediately flees the security of her hiding place to approach them.

Upset waters meet melting ice, and Larxene doesn't say anything, she just watches Kairi get led away by the man she'd pummeled to a bloody mess. Kairi doesn't say anything, either—she looks like she's waiting for something. She pulls against the lead of her ex, desperate as she pleads Larxene with her watery gaze.

Larxene doesn't move, and Kairi is drowning, being sucked into the waves of humans. Her bright blue eyes never leave Larxene's, and Larxene never looks away until Kairi is entirely out of sight.

A pair of familiar hands are on her shoulders and she's slammed against the window of whatever shop she'd ducked into.

"What are you _doing_?"

Axel's flaming red hair is drawing in all her attention, and it reminds her vaguely of Kairi's hair. He's angry, she can see it, feel it, taste it rolling off him in waves. A few feet behind him stands a short blond boy with a girlish face and eyes that pierce almost as fiercely as Kairi's do. His arms are folded across his chest, and he's looking at Larxene like he's disappointed in her. She wonders, idly, why she sees a mother's gaze in every pair of eyes upon her.

"I'm letting her go, Axel. She's too fucking flirty. She wants to be with men," Larxene replies, but she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

"You _know_ that isn't true, dumbshit!" Axel shouts, and he spins her around and shoves her in the direction of Kairi's disappearance. "Go get her back!"

She's already running as he says it. Her athlete legs are pushing her forward, pulling her through hordes of people. And Kairi's just up ahead, still being dragged by that repulsive man, her eyes scanning the crowds behind her for Larxene.

"Kairi!" Larxene shouts. Kairi's eyes are on her at once. "Kairi, don't leave me!"

Kairi's punching the man in the face, Kairi's running, Kairi's in Larxene's arms, embracing the taller girl tightly as though she's her only anchor to the world.

"I'm sorry, Larxene!" Kairi shrieks hysterically. Larxene takes the girl's face in her hands and glares at her.

"Don't you be sorry!" she orders. "I'm the jackass here."

"No," Kairi insists. "We're both jackasses. We're both jackasses, Larxene. We've been jackasses for a long, long time."

Larxene laughs but she's crying. Kairi's crying, too. "Let's not be jackasses anymore," she croaks. Kairi nods fervently, pulling her into a kiss. When they separate, Larxene searches over Kairi's shoulder. "Do I need to kick his ass again?"

"No," Kairi laughs. "He's never going to bother me again."

"Never?" Larxene asks, running her hands through Kairi's long, soft hair.

"Not as long as I have you."

Larxene smiles wistfully. "Never," she confirms.

-0-0-

Demyx and Zexion are clutching Wii remotes tightly, eying the screen, concentrated. Kairi and Larxene are doing the same, but their continuous sneaked glances at each other elicit complaints from their opponents.

"Oh, come _on_," Demyx whines.

"You can look at each other all you want later. We're in the middle of a game," Zexion reminds them irately.

"Fine, fine," Kairi mutters, and she swings her remote, serving the ball. On the television screen, the ball races past Zexion and Demyx's characters, earning her the final point to win the game. Cheering echoes from the television as Zexion and Demyx groan in unison. Axel and Roxas cheer from their corner of the couch, but it is obvious they weren't paying attention to the game, either.

"How on earth did you two manage that?" Zexion demands as he tosses his remote in Axel's general direction. Axel yelps.

"It's the power of our love," Larxene jokes, laughing maniacally as she scoops Kairi into her arms.

Demyx rolls his eyes. "Oh god, you make me sick." Zexion brushes past him, heading resolutely for the kitchen where pizza lies in wait.

"I will never understand the complexities of the female," he mumbles. Kairi and Larxene share a secretive glance. They reply simultaneously, grinning fondly.

"Neither will I."

It's okay if Larxene knows very little about the complexities of Kairi Lockhart.

She has the rest of their lives to figure them all out.


End file.
